Pluma Sunshine
Pluma Sunshine was formerly a student and friend of Melody Sparks, Lucy and Amare, but after a conflict involving Tomo and Lucy, she was infected with a Virus and became Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love (as she self-proclaims). As she was a true challenge to Knight and his team defeat, she was recruited by Dollmaker to become one of The Gladiators and currently serves as the evil counterpart of Lucy, whom she has a deep hatred. Her guardian is Eros. History Early Life After Pluma was born, her parents divorced and her father took care of her during most of her life. At some point of his life, it was revealed that he had a incurable disease that would give him few months to live, yet he decided to not tell this to Pluma due to the fact that she was too young and could get scared. Prior to his death, Pluma and him made an agreement that she wouldn't cry if he died and that she would continue her life to become a successfull woman and build a family. Her father eventually dies on her 14th birthday and her mother refuses to take care of her. Pluma was adopted by her uncles, even though that she despises the company of her cousins, who usually say things behind her back. First Day At School The Big Dance In the night of the big dance, Pluma dress up to dance with Tomo, her crush. After doing so, she goes to the school and sees Lucy dancing with Tomo. Upon seeing that, she breaks in tears and goes to the toilet before Melody and Amare could help her. There, she is infected by a virus and becomes Aphrodite, "The Goddess of Love", as she self proclaims. Afterwards, she explodes the wall with a energy shockwave and claims she was after her love. As she walks, she infects many people with her love arrows, which turn them into zombie-like soldiers. Lucy attempts to escape with Tomo to transform into their superhero attires, but she is tossed in te wall by Aphrodite and she captures the defenseless boy. Brian manages to merge with his guardian and attacks Pluma by behind alongside with Melody. She gets angry and her appearance drastically changes. She turns her head around and attacks the duo with explosive arrows and escapes while they were uncounscious on the floor. Becoming a Knight Aphrodite gets in a brutal battle with Lucy and easily overpowers her. After spanking the heroine and almost making her faint, Tomo, who was almost crying, tells her to stop because this wasn't the same lovable, caring and positive girl as before. Upon hearing it, she stops and realizes what she had done and looks at him. Suddenly, her Virus attempts to take control of her and she starts to cry while Lucy, who was extremely angry, gets up. She attracts large rocks to her left arm and runs towards Pluma's direction and violently tosses her in the wall. As she collided, her energy core was partially destroyed and she hit her head in the wall, thus making her bleed. Her soldiers were also turned into humans, as her energy core was damaged. Upon seeing what she had done, Lucy feels extremely regretful and thought she had killed a person. Suddenly, the Knights of the Apocalypse invade the place and easily knock down Lucy and capture Aphrodite. She is taken to Dollmaker's hideout, where she convinces the girl to join her. Abilities As one of the Infected, she gets exceptionally stronger and more agile than average individuals, as when she punched Lucy and tossed her on the wall. She gets a bow on her left forearm that can launch a projectile capable of people. She can release bows from from her hands to tie people. If she feels angry or sad, she can drastically transform her appearance, this time resembling a demon. In this form, she gets even stronger. Appearance Pluma is a chubby and stocky girl with a round face. She has dark red hair tied in long pigtails, green eyes and freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. She wears a short pink dress, blue bracelets and dark pink flat shoes with a black tie. She also usually appears wearing a pink tiara with a tie. Her school prom attire consists in a black dress with a tie in the center of the chest, black high-heel shoes and dark grey gloves. She also sports her pigtails As one of the Infected, she gains a pink-white-black full body armor with heart patterns and a bow on her right arm. She is capable of assuming two forms: an angelical and a demonical form. Her angel armor has light colors and she retains her human appearance, while her demonice form has dark colors and she gains a demonic appearance, such as slit pupils, sharp teeths and blue fire-like hair. Personality Pluma is an extroverted, energetic, optimistic, strong-willed, independent and caring girl who gets along pretty well with people and is quite friendly towards strangers. She loves to help her friends when the subject is love. On her pastime, she enjoys to play MMORPRGs, draw and cook. She also enjoys to support people when they're in need and encourages self-love, as she was a victim of bullying in her childhood due to her weight. As Aphrodite, she gets blinded by rage and gets obsessed over Tomo, whom she is overly possessive and jealous and was willing to kill Lucy if she crossed paths with her. She displays a violent and energetic behavior in battles and usually appears giggling. She used her powers to have revenge on others and shows a sadistic side, as while infecting people to turn them into her soldiers, she is happily watching their pain. After becoming a part of the Gladiators, she becomes more charismatic and playful and less violent. Pluma also has trust issues and holds a grudge for small things that happens on her day-by-day. She once stated she hated her cousins because they once said she was a "fat girl who needed a psychologist". Ironically though, Pluma refuses to open up with people about her problems even if this harms her in some way, as she considers that she is bothering people with her problems. Relationships Melody Sparks Tomo Lucy Pluma and Lucy's relationship was quite unstable ever since they met, yet Lucy attempted to become more friendly and supportive before Pluma's infection. They met first when they were kids (specifically eleven years old), but Pluma never managed close to Lucy and failed most of the time when she attempted to. They often would have discussions and once Lucy cursed Pluma behind her back. Thanks to Amare, Pluma heard that and she got very agry at Lucy and yet she apologized. They got along very well until Pluma saw her with Tomo and because of that she was infected and became a monster. While fighting against Lucy, Pluma would always be with a smirk on her face. After she captured Tomo, she infected Lucy's parents and transformed them into her zombie soldiers, which made her really angry. Trivia *Her appearance was inspired by Kitty Cheshire from Ever After High. *She wears a necklace that her father gave her prior to his death. The object has a picture of him and her, which sometimes Pluma looks into for old times' sake. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alpha Members